Ryder Gone Missing 14
In the morning it was Chase's job to wake up the pups but when Skye woke up Chase wasn't in his doghouse. So she woke up the rest of the pups and they went the Lookout and found Chase laying on the floor with Kari next to him, but when they walked a little closer to them their eyes were still closed. "Chase, Kari wake up." said Skye who started shaking him. They didn't respond. Duke ran to get his gear, Ryder and Katie. Once he came back, he checked Chase and Kari out. "They are still breathing, wait, what's this?" Duke turned Chase's body and saw a needle inject. So he sniffed it. "Katie I need to take Chase to the hospital now. Something was injected in him." The pups got in their gear and left to go to the hospital. Once they got there, Chase was getting tested. "I hope he's okay." said Skye. Before Azul could say something Zuma and Rocky both fell off the table and chair. "Zuma!!!" yelled Azul. "Rocky!!!" yelled Trixie. They landed on the floor and saw them with their eyes still open. "Someone go get Duke now" yelled Trixie. So Everest and Brittany ran to get him, but Katie came out the room where he was. "Did any other pup passed out here?" she asked. "Yea, Zuma and Rocky did. Why?" Brittany said. Katie ran to the waiting room and saw Rocky, Platinum, Zuma, Rubble, and Marshall all on the floor. "Rubble!!!" Brittany yelled. "Marshall!!!!" Everest cried out. Katie and Ryder picked them up and walked to the back where Duke and Chase were. "Duke, Katie whats going on here?" cried Crystal. Kari was awake, trying to wake up her brother. "Chase wake up please." Katie got them hooked to a machine. "This is crazy, and it looks like they all have the same thing. Kari can come with me back to the Lookout, lets see if someone went there during the night." said Crystal. "We installed cameras around the Lookout, so that might help." said Skye. "Okay girls let's head back to the Lookout and see what happens?" said Crystal. They left and took the guys rides with them. Crystal knew how to drive Chase's police truck. "When did you guys learn how to drive the guys rides?" asked Skye. "Well after riding with them and watching. It wasn't that hard." said Azul and Brittany. They got back to the Lookout, Kari went to the control room where they camera control were at, Skye went with her since she was the only one who knew how to open the door. Skye put her paw on the screen and showed her tag, then the door opened. Trixie had Rocky's bag. "Woof screwdriver." she said. The screwdriver came out the bag. She rewind the tape for last night. The video showed a group of pups. "O no." said Crystal. "What's wrong, do you know them Crystal?" Skye asked. "Sadly yes I do, that's my father's crew. I didn't know that he lives in Adventure Bay. But I don't think he knows that we are here in Adventure Bay." "So what did he do to the boys?" asked Brittany. "I think he only put them to sleep they will wake up some. Lets head back." Crystal said and they all left heading back to the hospital. Once they got back the guys were all awake. "Man my head is killing me." said Duke Crystal walked to him and put her paw on his forehead. "Don't worry you guys relax me and the girls will take care of this." "Sis what are you talking about?" Platinum asked. "Nothing, Kari your coming with us. Come on girls we have someone to meet." Crystal said and was about to head out the door. The guys all jumped out of bed and landed in front of the door. "Where are you going." they all said. "That's none of your business right now." said Trixie who got in Rocky's face to see if it will scare him, but it didn't. "I see your not scared of me Rocky, me likely." "Ninja pups exit fiction." Crystal said with a smile since she knows that the guys didn't know what that was. They started smiling at the guys, then ran in circles around them thinking that there is more than one of them. Once the guys started to get confused and kept grabbing the wrong thing. Slowly each girl left the room. Once they left the guys ran to the window and saw them outside driving away. "Ryder they took are rides." said Duke. "When did they learn how to drive them?" Ryder asked. "Well we never taught them." said Marshall. "As many times as we gave them rides, I think they learned from watching us." said Rubble. "Dude how can we follow they without our rides?" Zuma asked. "Pups don't forget we still have the Paw Patroller." said Ryder. "Oooooo right" the pups said. They ran out of the hospital and ran back to the Lookout. Once they got there and inside the Paw Patroller, they saw that there rides were there but not the Paw Patroller. "They are some smart girls." said Marshall. They all agreed, then went up to the top of the Lookout. Ryder called Katie. On the Paw Patroller, the girls were making a plan. "Guys, Ryder is calling us." Katie said. "You can answer him." they said as the walked over to where she was at. "Hi Ryder, whats up?" "Katie your with them." Ryder asked. "Hi Ryder." the girls said. "Crystal what are you doing?" yelled Platinum. "Something that I have to do with the help of my team. You stay there." "Skye did you tell them about the Paw Patroller?" asked Chase. Skye nodded. "Why, and wait where is Robo Dog?" They all looked at each other. "Ryder I'm sorry, but Robo is at the Lookout, we have Kari driving." said Azul. Their mouths dropped to the ground. "Say what now?!?!'" yelled Ryder. "Sorry but we have to go." said Katie. "You guys risk your lives for us and it's our turn." said Everest. "Don't worry, we will keep you updated on what we are doing if that makes you guys feel better." said Trixie. The boys looked at each other worried. "Just be careful please." said Ryder. They all nodded and Katie ranged up. ' ' Chapter 15 Each day after they trained in the Paw Patroller, they video chat with the Ryder and the pups. It has been three months since they left Adventure Bay. They all took turns driving. "Girls are you ready for me to call Ryder?" Katie asked. The girls got up and nodded. Katie called. "Hello Ryder here." "Hey Ryder" they all said. "Hey girls, one minute let me get the others." Ryder said and ran to get the guys. "Okay I got them. You guys look pooped out." "Well that's what training will do to you." said Crystal with a giggle. "I know you guys are still worried." said Trixie. "No we're fine." said Rocky. "Rocky, I can read you like a book. Don't worry we are fine." "Girls we are a few minutes away from the location." said Kari. The girls looked at each other. "Ryder we are going to have to call you back later or maybe tomorrow." "Wait what's happening?" Ryder asked. The pups looked at him. "Sorry Ryder bye." said Katie and then ranged up on him. Outside of their location, the saw a few Bull Dogs guarding around. Brittany walked out, and headed to them. "Who goes there?" one of them said. "Sorry about that." she said. "Man back down, she's a cute bulldog." "AWW thanks." Brittany said flashing her eyelashes. The three bulldogs got their friends and they all started flirting with Brittany. The others were able to get pass, and open the door. Then Brittany came in. "Nice job, but what happens to the guards?" asked Skye. "O I beat them up." Brittany said with a smile. Back outside there was a pile of bull dogs out cold. They continued on until they were able to get to the main area. "There he is, that's my dad." said Crystal. Then a few German Shepherds found them, and threw them out from their hiding spot. "Boss we found some pups." "O hello Crystal, and looky here you have the ninja pups and one from the Paw Patrol. And thanks for the human girl, and the rid also." her father said. Katie was in a cage next to him. "I might turn the vehicle into a plane also. A bus for the road, and a plane for the sky. Nice right." They rolled their eyes. "O don't do that, I'm planning on using that to destroy the world, and all the people will have to bow down to me as their king. Mwahahahaha. But to do so I had to kill some of the most helpful people like the police force. Like the Germen Shepherd police dog. And he had to kids, and one is a police dog. And I heard that he is dead also. And now I can get rid of you, the Ninja pups and the Paw Patrol. So that there will be no one to stop me." "Man you talk a lot." said Trixie. "O be quiet you." "I'm being honest, your so boring." "Guards please get rid of her please, I'm getting a headache." Guards came in and took Trixie away. "Sir the updates are done." "Good, watch them." said Crystal's father. "Ready girls." Crystal said. They nodded and so did Katie. Azul was able to untie the ropes with the guards knowing. Then they heard exploded from the back. Trixie came running out, and got Katie free. Skye went to find the Paw Patroller with the help of Kari and Brittany. Crystal was fighting her father. Trixie, Wendy and Azul were fighting the guards and then tying them up. Katie called the police since the father and his crew was the most wanted dead or alive. Then one of the henchmen cut Trixie and started to attack her. "Trixie, I'm coming." said Azul. Katie ran and picked her up. Once the fighting was done, Crystal tie her father up. "Well looky there, here comes the police and the news reporters." said Katie. "Yep, Skye are you ready to go?" Crystal said. Then a flat broad came down. Trixie, Wendy, Katie, and Azul went on it. "So long father." And they flew off back to Adventure Bay. Back to 12 and 13 here Next to 16 and 17 here